The present invention arises as a result of a constant need for more economical and more efficient and durable mounting hardware for folding doors. The major components of such mounting hardware comprise the top and bottom guide and pivot pin assemblies for the folding door sections.
In the prior art, it has been customary to install the guide and pivot pin assemblies on the door panels on the factory assembly line and prior to shipment to an installer. Some of the pin assemblies are made up of as many as seven individual parts and the labor cost of assembling on the production line has been considerable. Therefore, one of the prime objectives of this invention is to provide guide and pivot pin cartridge assemblies which are installed as units on the folding doors at the time of door installation. This procedure not only materially lessens manufacturing costs but also results in a superior door installation in view of the unitized nature of the pin assemblies and the convenient adjustability of the bottom pivot pin assemblies and their ability to remain locked in the required adjusted positions.
A further main object and feature of the invention is the provision of a greatly improved pin cartridge assembly, in terms of both guide pin and pivot pin assemblies, which include a sturdy and convenient molded nylon housing of rectangular cross section which can be snap locked into the brace structure of a folding door panel on the installation site with convenience by comparatively unskilled labor. Both the top and bottom guide pin assemblies have built in locking and release means for the spring-loaded guide pins which are released to their active door guiding positions by a simple twisting of the pins relative to the housing following insertion of the assembly as a unit into the door panel.
An additional and very major feature of the invention lies in the provision on each bottom pivot pin assembly of a hardened steel lock clip which has snap locking engagement with the upper end of the molded nylon housing and screw-threaded engagement with the adjustable threaded pivot pin element. This steel lock clip is also strategically positioned on the folding door panel to receive the side load from the brace structure and thereby relieve the nylon housing from directly receiving this load in a critical area. A separate locking nut cooperates with the lock clip to assure that the bottom pivot pin assembly will remain in the proper adjusted condition.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.
Examples of known patented prior art devices along broadly similar lines are contained in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,187,800, 3,160,201, 3,221,804, 3,368,236, 3,592,257, 3,866,658.